Perbandingan
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Milik Naruto dan milik Sasuke siapa yang lebih besar? Keisengan yang berakhir dengan kenikmatan. Present for HaikuReSanova's Birthday. Lemon.


**Perbandingan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : PWP, Typo, OOC**

**Present for HaikuReSaNova Birthday's**

**Enjoy**

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang terlilit dipinggangnya. Dia baru saja mandi setelah selesai latihan sepakbola dengan teman-temannya. Pertandingan antar kota sebentar lagi dimulai dan ia harus latihan keras untuk mempertahankan gelar juara yang dimiliki teamnya tahun lalu.

Naruto menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk lain yang lebih kecil, lalu berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil bajunya. Saat ia menutup pintu lemari tiba-tiba pintu kamar asramanya yang memang tidak dikunci itu terbuka. Secara otomatis Naruto menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Tampak Sasuke memasuki kamar asrama mereka masih dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah, padahal pelajaran sekolah sudah selesai sejak tiga jam lalu.

"Darimana kau, Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengalungkan handuk kecil di lehernya.

"Rapat untuk persiapan lomba sains dengan Kakashi-_sensei," _balas Sasuke datar.

"Aah.. benar juga. Kau ikut lomba sains lagi ya! Semoga berhasil, Teme! Bungkam para lawanmu!" tangan Naruto terkepal ke atas penuh semangat.

"Hn," Sasuke duduk di kasur miliknya sambil memperhatikan tubuh Naruto yang _toppless_.

"Bagaimana latihanmu tadi?"

"Seperti biasa,Gay-_sensei_ sangat bersemangat.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sambil memainkan _T-shirt_ dan celana pendek yang dipegangnya.

Tersadar dirinya masih setengah telanjang, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi lagi untuk ganti baju.

"Mau kemana?"

"Hm? Kamar mandi. Aku mau pakai baju," Naruto menoleh sedikit.

"Kenapa harus ke kamar mandi? Di sini kan bisa. Kita sama-sama cowok tahu," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Eer.. ya aku tahu tapi.." Naruto tampak ragu.

Sasuke menyerigai. "Kau malu padaku yang cowok ini? Apa kau gay, dobe?" ujarnya dengan senyum mengejek yang menyebalkan.

"Aku normal, _Bastard_!" Amuk Naruto sebal. Tubuh Naruto yang tadi menghadap pintu kamar mandi berbalik menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Heh, kalau begitu kau malu karena punyamu yang kecil itu akan terlihat olehku jika kau pakai baju disinikan?" Senyum mengejek Sasuke makin lebar. Dan itu membuat emosi Naruto.

"Punyaku tidak kecil! Akan ku tunjukan!" karena terlalu emosi Naruto tak peduli lagi alat kelaminnya di pertontonkan pada teman kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka handuk yang melilit pinggangnya hingga menampilkan alat kelaminnya. Entah sadar atau tidak mata Sasuke melebar melihat tingkah Naruto dan dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"HAH! Panjang dan besarkan punyaku!" Ujarnya tak tahu malu sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Huh," Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian ia membuka kancing celana dan _resleting_nya.

Naruto terkejut melihat ingkah aneh Sasuke. "E-eh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?! Teriaknya histeris dan secara otomatis kakinya melangkah mundur.

"Tentu saja memperlihatkan punyaku padamu. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih besar dan panjang," Sasuke menurunkan celana panjang dan boxernya.

"A-ah.." Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia tak menyangka Sasuke serius ingin membandingkan rudal mereka. Kalau sampai punya Sasuke lebih besar, habislah dia. Mata Naruto terus menatap rudal Sasuke yang mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit saat celana dan boxernya di turunkan.

Sasuke saat ini hanya menggunakan kemeja sekolahnya sedangkan bagian bawahnya polos, hingga terlihat miliknya yang sedikit lebih besar dari milik Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" seringai kemenangan muncul di bibir tipis Sasuke. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang menatap miliknya takjub.

"Saking terpesonanya sampai tak bisa berkata-kata ya?" nada mengejek kembali terdengar dari bibir Sasuke.

"A-pa?" seakan tersadar dari hipnotis Naruto tampak terkejut Sasuke sudah ada di depannya.

"Punyaku lebih besar kan?" ujar Sasuke penuh kebanggaan.

"Gah! Punyaku masih lebih besar tau!"

"Masih tidak mau mengaku kalah, huh?" Sasuke mendengus sebal melihat kekeras kepalaan pemuda pirang di depannya.

Sasuke maju mendekati Naruto, tangannya meraih batang kemaluan Naruto. "Uwaaaaah! Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!" secara refleks Naruto bergerak menjauh dari Sasuke hingga punggungnya terbentur pintu kamar mandi.

Genggaman Saskuke terlepas karena tingkah Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke mendecak.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau menjauh? Aku mau membandingkan punya siapa yang besar dan panjang dengan mensejajarkan milik kita!" Sasuke kembali berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tampak ketakutan sambil menutupi kemaluannya.

"Disejajarkan?" Naruto tampak kebingungan dengan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Ya, begini," Sasuke yang kembali ada dihadapan Naruto meraih lagi kemaluan Naruto dan mensejajarkan milik mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang merasakan gesekan pada kemaluannya dan juga genggaman hangat tangan Sasuke mendesis pelan. "Aah~,"

"Kau apa-apaan Sasuke.." Naruto menggeram nikmat merasakan milik Sasuke yang menempel pada kemaluannya.

Sasuke juga seperti merasakan nikmat yang sama dengan Narutokarena dia juga mendesah pelan.

"Hmm.. masih belum jelas," wajah Sasuke tampak mengkerut kurang puas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita lihat saat ereksi," Sasuke menyerigai usil.

"Tu-tunggu! Aah.." protesan Naruto tak didengarkan Sasuke. Ia tetap menggesek-gesekkan kelamin mereka hingga rasa nikmat yang mereka rasakan kian membuncah. Hingga milik kedua mulai mengeras secara perlahan.

"Hah.. hah..," wajah Sasuke memerah merasakan nikmat, "Kau lihat? Punyaku lebih besar darimu," serigai kemenangan tertera diwajah tampan Sasuke. Membuat Naruto malu dan juga kesal. Naruto membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup untuk mendelik pada Sasuke tajam.

"Cih.. kau menyebalkan.." wajah Naruto mulai berkeringat dan kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Sasuke kuat untuk menahan dirinya yang gemetaran dan lemas atas perlakuan Sasuke.

"Sial, sudah terlanjur. Kita keluarkan saja," secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menggesekkan miliknya dan Naruto lalu berjongkok di hadapan kemaluan Naruto. Lal tanpa pemberitahuan apapun Sasuke langsung melahap kemaluan Naruto dan menghisapnya kuat.

"A.. Sasu.. Ngh!" Naruto yang sangat terkejut dengan semua gerakan cepat Sasuke tampak kaget dan tidak bisa berkomentar apa-pun karena miliknya tengah berdenyut di dalam mulut Sasuke yang hangat dan basah. "Uh.." Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke yang ada ditengah kedua kakinya. "Sasuke.. ah.. hentikan.. ergh," Naruto mengigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan desahannya. Mencoba mendorong kepala Sasuke agar melepas miliknya, namun karena tubuhnya lemas kepala Sasuke tetap masih diam di tempat.

Sasuke memaju mundurkan mulutnya sambil sesekali menghisap milik Naruto kuat. Bagai kecanduan rasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya Sasuke terus menjilat dan menghisapnya. Sesekali meremas bola Naruto. Perlakuan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto tidak tahan lagi hingga..

"Sasu.. aku ngh.. kel-aaargh!" mendesah kuat sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke, Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya. Lalu terjatuh lemas diantara pintu kamar mandi dan Sasuke. Nafasnya memburu.

Sasuke menghapus cairan Naruto yang sedikit mengalir dari pinggir bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Cairan Naruto cukup banyak hingga tak semuanya tertampung di dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Aku belum, dobe, " suara Sasuke terdengar parau karena nafsu. Suara desahan dan erangan Naruto membuat miliknya kian keras.

Naruto mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke lalu matanya beralih menatap kemaluan Sasuke yang tegak menjulang di hadapan wajahnya. Tangan Naruto akan mencoba menggenggam milik Sasuke sebelum Sasuke menghentikannya dengan mengkap pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau dengan cara itu," Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terduduk di hadapannya dengan kilat mata penuh nafsu. Lagi-lagi dengan gerakan cepat dia mendorong tubuh Naruto kesamping hingga Naruto tiduran dengan tubuh miring. "Eh?!" Naruto sangat terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, basah dan kenyal menyentuh lubang anusnya. Mata biru Naruto melebar.

"Jangan di situ Sasuke!" Naruto tampak meronta menyingkirkan Sasuke dari pantanya dan berusaha menjauh dengan cara merangkak. Tapi tangan Sasuke dengan kuat mencengram pinggangnya dan kaki Sasuke menindih sebelah kaki Naruto yang dipaksa terbuka lebar.

Secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa persiapan lagi Sasuke memasukkan kelaminnya ke dalam lubang anus Naruto hingga Naruto menjerit sakit dan terkejut.

"Aaaaarrrgh!" kuku jarinya mencakar lantai kamar mereka untuk menahan rasa sakit. "Keluarkan sasuke!" Naruto kembali meronta tapi Sasuke menahannya dan malah menggerakkan pinggangnya. "Rileks, Naruto" ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata karena merasakan pijatan pada kemaluannya.

"Argh.. sakit!" Air mata Naruto mulai keluar. Untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit Naruto, Sasuke menunduk menciumi pundak dan tengkuk Naruto. Tangan kanannya memeluk erat pinggang Naruto agar tidak terlepas dan tangan kirinya meraih rudal Naruto lalu kembali di remas dan di kocok perlahan hingga mulai mengeras kembali.

"Ah! Ngh.." Naruto mulai mendesah saat Sasuke mengocok miliknya lagi. Desahannya kian keras saat Sasuke berhasil mengenai _sweetspot-_nya. Sasuke bergerak makin cepat dan liar. Menghajar prostat Naruto habis-habisan.

"Agh! Ah.. ah.." desah nikmat terdengar dari bibir keduanya. Merasakan nikmat dunia yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan.

"Sasu.. aku.." Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke untuk memberitahu secara tidak langsung kalau ia akan keluar. Sasuke mengagguk paham. Dia pun mempercepat kocokannya pada kemaluan Naruto.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" semen Naruto keluar membasahi lantai. "Ngh!" Sasuke yang merasan cengkraman kuat pada kemaluannya ikut keluar karena tidak tahan. "Argh!" geramnya menahan nikmat.

Kemudian keduanya ambruk dilantai karena kelelahan. Sasuke berguling dari atas tubuh Naruto hingga mereka sama-sama berbaring di lantai depan kamar mandi. Mencoba mengatur nafas masing-masing. Sasuke menoleh menatap sebagian wajah Naruto karena Naruto belum mengubah posisinya yang _tengkurap . _Sasuke lalu mencium pipi Naruto hingga Naruto menoleh menatapnya.

Sambil tersenyum lembut Sasuke berkata, "Aku menyayangimu."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat lalu mendengus, "Harusnya kau katakan itu sebelu melakukan ini padaku, teme,"

Serigaian kembali muncul dibibir Sasuke, "Aku tahu kau suka aku," ujarnya percaya diri.

"Cih, brengsek," belawanan dengan kata-katanya yang terdengar menggerutu, cengiran terpampang dibibir Naruto.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto untuk memeluknya lalu memejamkan mata.

"Ini lantai," ujar Naruto mengingatkan.

"Aku capek,"

"Ck,"

Pasangan baru itu pun menuju alam mimpi bersama.

**END**

Akhirnya selesaaiiiiii~#nangis bahagia

Untuk Haiku Re Sanova yang ultah 1 mei lalu.. Happy Birthdaaaaayyy!#telat

Maaf kadonya super duper telat Re!#sujud

Inspirasi bikin Sasunaru apalagi lemonnya nguap entah kemana.. sekarang yang ada di otak fujo tuh Narusasu n Itakyuu TTnTT9

Pokoknya janji fujo terpenuhi.. hehehe maaf ya kalau ga sesuai harapan. Fujo Cuma sanggup kasih ini. Soal typo.. maafin aja deh ya.. males meriksa ulang#hajar

Salam Fujo ^^


End file.
